Torn Between Two Souls
by swisshandflick
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy attends Hermione Granger's wedding? Will he be able to handle the love of his previous life being wed to his former enemy?
1. Prologue: The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: The Yule Ball<strong>

Draco stood with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, completely regretting that he was attending the Yule Ball.

"I would be better off sitting in the common room than doing this rubbish," he muttered to them. They nodded in agreement.

Draco was the only one out of the trio who had managed to get a date; the only reason he had one was because his date, Pansy Parkinson, nearly forced herself onto him. He really had no choice but to ask her, unless he wanted to face her wrath for the rest of his time at Hogwarts.

Pansy, however, was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared almost instantly after meeting up with him. She was seemingly mad that Draco found her silver and green dress quite boring. When she turned on the spot of his indifference, he simply did not care.

He just wanted to get the night over with, the entire year, actually. This whole Triwizard Tournament thing was overrated, and for Potter to be a part of it, it only made him want to leave Hogwarts even more. The only satisfying part was seeing Potter getting nearly demolished by a Hungarian Horntail, but the indulgence was crushed when Potter defeated the dragon and succeeded in his first task of the tournament.

Draco's train of thought was broken when Crabbe poked him in the arm.

"What?" he snapped.

"Look – it's the mudblood," Crabbe responded, pointing behind Draco.

Draco looked around, noticing that everyone else was staring behind him. He turned around to see a flight of stairs, Hermione Granger at the top.

She wore a soft lilac dress that seemed to fit her silhouette perfectly. She floated down the steps, unaware that all eyes were on her, including Draco's.

"Wow," was all that he managed to get out.

"I know," Goyle said, laughing. "She looks horrible!"

Draco shot a look at him in disagreement. She looked perfect, beautiful.

Today, Draco decided, was the day that he threw all of his beliefs of prejudice against blood status away. It was the day that he changed his entire state of mind.

It was the day that he fell in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter One: The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: The Wedding<strong>

Draco Malfoy walked swiftly in his jet black dress robes. He had tried his best to comb back his hair in a neat fashion, but it ended up as an untidy mess, as it usually did these days.

He reached his place of interest: a large white church.

"Looks like she's going for the traditional muggle wedding," He muttered to himself.

He opened the large white double-doors, exposing him to a Great Hall-sized room, with people filling up the pews. He had never been to a muggle church before, let alone a church at all.

The interior represented Hermione Granger perfectly. On the outside, a muggle; unfamiliar and only a mystery to wizards. On the inside, on the contrary, magical.

The inside of the church displayed beautiful decorations: floating candles, enchanted flower bouquets, and even a few firework-like streamers erupting from the ceiling. Draco laughed, assuming that the streamers were not an idea of Hermione's.

Although the procession had not yet started, all of the seats were filled. Draco resorted to taking a spot near the back, seemingly invisible to everyone in front of him.

One side of the church held a reasonably recognizable family. Nearly all of them had bright red hair, with the exception of Teddy Lupin, whose hair was alternating between a delightful yellow and a passionate pink.

One the other side sat Hermione's guests. Draco noticed that none of them were muggles, with the exception of her grandparents. He remembered her telling him in their sixth year that she was going to modify her parents and grandparents memories; he was happy to see that she had changed their memories back to normal and pleased to see their old, yet elated faces.

Draco recognized everyone else on her side – Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah Abbott, Luna and Xeno Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown. He assumed that the seating arrangements were basically the Weasley family on one side, and Teddy Lupin as well, and everyone else on the other.

The doors opened up by themselves and music began playing. Draco broke out of his trance, and he noticed that others had joined him in the back of the church.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, whom Draco immediately recognized as Ron's best man, emerged out of a side door. They placed themselves at the altar.

Ginny Weasley-Potter walked down the aisle, a large bouquet in her hands. She wore a long white dress that complimented her red hair quite well. Draco watched as Harry beamed at his wife.

When Ginny reached the end of the aisle, placing herself next to Harry, the crowd rose and turned around toward the back of the church.

Hermione Granger emerged, escorted by her father and mother, wearing a lilac dress embellished with flower petals.

He looked down nervously, seeing his own thick wedding ring on his left hand.

Draco looked up and stared at her. He didn't want to stop.

She was wearing a dress much too similar to the dress she was wearing at the Yule Ball, the night he fell in love with her. That memory haunted him as he watched the love of his previous life glide down the aisle.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger…?"<p>

"Bloody hell, yes I do." Ron laughed.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Billius Weas-?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Hermione exclaimed eagerly.

Draco watched as Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. They were in that position for most of the ceremony.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron and kissed him. He placed his arms on her waist, kissing her back. Doves flew out of thin air in celebration, and music began playing.

Draco only watched, seeming to be the only one not joined in with the celebration in front of him.

He smiled weakly, trying his best to be happy for Hermione, but unable to prevent the tears from sliding down his cheek.


	3. Chapter Two: A Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: A Fork in the Road<strong>

"And the student was like, 'How dare you speak to Professor Longbottom that way! Do you know that he helped defeat You-Know-Who? Do you _know_ the things he has done?' And I just laughed, and I gave her extra credit."

Around the table, people laughed at Neville's story, everyone except Malfoy. He wasn't in any way at all displeased with having to deal with Neville's Hogwarts stories; in fact he hadn't been listening at all.

His eyes were stuck at the lone couple sitting at a small table at the front of the room. They looked entirely too happy. So happy that it made Draco want to get up and leave.

He wondered if Hermione even noticed that he was there. She seemed too busy staring at Ron, was there any way that she had forgotten the relationship she shared with Draco all those years ago?

Secret runaways in the middle of the night to the Room of Requirement, accidental stares shared across the Great Hall during meals, even the kisses stolen when they walked aimlessly around the Hogwarts grounds. Had she forgotten all those times they had together when she fell out of love with Draco and in love with Ron?

Draco placed his chin in his palm, remembering the day that Hermione had ended it, for good.

* * *

><p>Young sixth-year Draco stood outside the Gryffindor common room, a desperate look on his face as he was confronted by the Fat Lady.<p>

"Are you even kidding me?" The large portrait boasted. "A _Slytherin_, trying to get into the Gryffindor common room? Ha!"

"Please," he pleaded. "I just need – I need to talk to her…Hermione…"

"Only if you know the password!" The Fat Lady baited, enjoying her taunts.

"I don't know the damn password!" Draco yelled, angry. "I – just – need – to – talk – to – her!"

He attempted to shove the door open, but it was no use. Why had he even tried? The whole point of the Fat Lady was to let Gryffindors in only… and he was only a worthless Slytherin.

Worthless. That's all he felt like these days.

He turned on the spot, giving up.

Suddenly, he heard a soft, familiar voice. "Draco?"

He whipped around quickly, face to face with Hermione. "What – how did you know..?"

"Everyone in the common room could hear you yelling," she told him, amused. He kept a solemn face. "I finally came out when Parvati Patil forced me to get you to shut up."

Draco let out a laugh, it was so uncommon in the melancholy state he had been in that it almost hurt.

They just stared at each other, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his silver.

"Well, seeing as you're already leaving," Hermione said promptly. "I think I'm going to go in now."

"Wait!" Draco said, grabbing hold of her arm. She shot him an astonished look, as if asking why he would do such a thing, and he let go at once. "Can we talk?"

She seemed to ponder over the question. "I need to study."

"Hermione, it's a Saturday night. I think your Ancient Runes book can wait." Draco said insensitively. "Can we just, can we take a walk?"

"No, Draco!" Hermione said sharply. The anger in her voice almost scared him. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"But Hermione, please," Draco pleaded, a detection of desperation in his voice. "Tell me why…"

"There's no need for an explanation!" Hermione huffed, her voice wavering as if she were about to cry. "You hexed Katie Bell, Draco, Harry told me! I know what you're up to, okay? And I can't be with someone like that."

"Hermione.." he said desperately, attempting to slip his hand into hers. She snatched it away immediately.

"_No_, Draco," she snapped. "Give it up. I have to end this, it was bound to happen some time soon. We're going our separate ways…"

Draco's face turned lifeless. Hermione looked at him worriedly, but she didn't say anything.

What she said was true – they were parting to go down separate roads. Hermione would probably help Harry on his task to defeat the Dark Lord, Draco following in the footsteps of his father in order to serve him. No matter how in love Draco was with Hermione, their relationship was only heading for disaster, and he had no choice to accept it.

"It was a fun two years," Draco murmured. "Memorable."

Hermione only nodded. He saw a tear slip down her face; it took all the strength he could muster to not walk up to her and wipe it off.

"Maybe, after all this rubbish of a war is over," he offered, looking into her glistening eyes. "We could reconnect, possibly?"

"Possibly," was all she said.

And then he did it. He strode up to her, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her. He knew it would be their last kiss for a very long time, and he didn't want it to end.

She kissed him back, passionately, her hands around his neck. He felt her tears make their way to his face.

Then she pulled away.

"Goodbye, Draco," Hermione said quietly, turning around and stepping back into the portrait hole.

Draco just stood there, staring into nothingness, trying to grasp the reality of the love of his life walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Draco broke out of a trance when a familiar voice glided into his ear.<p>

"Hello, Draco," it whispered.

He turned around.

Soft, chocolate eyes met silver.


	4. Chapter Three: A Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other. This chapter may make you want to hate me.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: A Confrontation and a Realization<br>**

Unknowingly, Draco flung his arms around Hermione and hugged her, not wanting to let go. He had to force himself to, in all the difficulty.

"Congratulations to you and Ron," he said stiffly. She smiled.

"Thank you!" She said over-excitedly. "I'm so glad you could make it! Where's Astoria?"

Draco twisted the ring around his finger, almost forgetting about his wife back home. "She uh, she had some Ministry business to take care of."

"Oh of course," Hermione laughed, glowing. "When's the baby due?"

It almost hurt him that she was referring to his own life, a life that he would easily give up just to be with her…

"Erm, May."

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet him, do you have a name?"

"Yes, uh, Scorpius," he answered. "My mother picked it out, and Astoria loved it."

Hermione nodded. "That's great Draco! Well, I best be going – hi, Neville! Hannah! Have you two seen Ron? There are so many people here, more than I expected! Overwhelming, actually! It was nice seeing you!"

"It was nice seeing you too," he said quietly, but she was already off.

Draco sighed and took a sip of firewhiskey, and immediately placed the goblet down after the drink burned his throat.

He watched as Hermione ran from table to table, greeting everyone from Ron's rude and elderly grandmother to her old schoolmates. Ron was nowhere to be found.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the green eyes and crooked glasses of Harry Potter.

"Harry," Draco said awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry replied. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

Looking around the table and finding no reason to stay, Draco nodded. "Sure."

Harry led him outside of the room and to the end of an empty corridor. He peered around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.

"How are you?" Harry asked Draco, evidently concerned.

"Fine," Draco said automatically.

Harry nodded. "You all right? I couldn't help but notice that you were sort of staring at Hermione for the entire reception. And you pretty much melted when she came over and talked to you."

"Observant, you are, Potter," Draco laughed. He never regretted the day when he offered his compliments to Harry and became good friends with him. "It's just that –"

"I know," Harry said sympathetically. "No one can forget the day that you two broke up. Not even Hermione."

"Really?" Draco beamed. Harry nodded.

"She cried for hours that night, you know. No Gryffindor was able to sleep."

Draco smiled.

"Listen, you know Ron's my best mate but," Harry said, his tone of voice changed. "You can trust in me that I won't tell him about this conversation we're about to have."

Draco, although confused, nodded in agreement.

"You are, okay with Hermione marrying Ron, right?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco thought for a moment, a flicker of regret in his eyes. Harry looked at him, concerned about his hesitation.

"Draco?" Harry said.

Draco merely shook his head. "When I got the wedding invitation, I couldn't sleep the entire night. I wished that it were my name upon that parchment instead of his…"

Harry just stared at Draco, speechless.

"I can't bear to see them together," Draco said, his voice uneven. "It's almost impossible for me to even think about it. I feel so guilty for what I've done to her, for what I've done to all three of you, I feel so worthless.."

"Draco.." was all that Harry said.

"I'm so unhappy with Astoria, Harry," Draco continued, the words just coming out on their own. "But she's having the baby, and I'm almost sure that it isn't mine, but she's so convinced.. and I'm going to have to raise him on my own.. while Astoria works at the ministry"

Harry felt a pain of sorrow for Draco. Draco's life had been so damaged since he was forced by his father to follow Voldemort, and now he had to pay the price for it when everyone else around him was happy…

"Harry, I think I'm still in love with her," Draco said quietly, almost so much to himself that Harry was unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"_I'm still in love with her_," Draco said conclusively. That had to be it, he wouldn't be feeling all of this pain if it weren't true.

All of a sudden he felt a strong blow to the face, so painful that it had knocked him off his feet. Harry let out a yell, astonished.

Draco, regaining his sight, looked up.

He stared into the angry, bloodshot eyes of Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Draco, I had to do it D:<strong>

**Please Read & Review :)**

**I'm off to bed, it can't be another late night for me writing chapters, I have practice early in the morning.**

**The next chapter will be up asap tomorrow, I promise! x**


	5. Chapter Four: Ginny Weasley Knows Best

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other. Some Hinny in here also (Hinny is my otp, don't judge)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**FOUR: Ginny Weasley Knows Best**

"You bastard!" Ron yelled at him, aiming another punch but missing wildly. Draco noticed the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and that he could barely stand without the risk of toppling over: he was drunk.

"Ron, stop it!" Harry threw himself in front of Ron as Draco stood up, rubbing his bruised jaw.

But it was no use – Ron pulled out his wand from under his robes and pointed it at Draco's face. "_Stupefy!_"

He felt himself being forced backwards and slammed against the wall behind him. The chandelier that was emitting light into the corridor began to shake. Tiny bulbs fell from it and crashed to the ground.

"You-stay-awayfrommywife, yagotthat?" Ron slurred.

Ginny Potter emerged from the reception room. She saw Harry grasping Ron. "Mum sent me out here to find out what all the noise was about – she was probably the only one besides me who heard that loud thump,"

Her eyes fell onto Draco, who was still on the ground from being thrown into a wall.

"What the – why are _you _here?" She questioned. "_Were you even invited?"_

"Of course I was!" Draco said defensively, finally rising from the ground.

"Bloody mistake it was, too!" Ron shouted. He tried to push past Harry and have a go at Draco again, but he stumbled over his feet and fell in the process.

"Is he _drunk_?" Ginny asked Harry, a concerned look on her face.

"Perhaps," Harry said stiffly. He tightened his grip on Ron.

"Listen, you measly little git –" Ron began. His sentences were alarmingly clear. "Leave, Malfoy. You stay away from me, you stay away from my family, and most importantly, _you stay away from Hermione_, all right? You better leave, _now_, or I'll blast you into the wall again!"

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Erm, nothing," Harry stuttered. "Just a little debacle, I suppose."

Harry knew that Ron was never fond of Draco, that's why he never invited the pair of them to his house at the same time. Even after the war, Ron never seemed to find common ground with Draco, as Harry had.

Draco, forcing himself to accept Ron's threat, turned on his heel and walked toward the exit. A small crowd had formed from the entrance where the reception was taking place. At the front of the group was Mrs. Weasley. She looked at Draco with an expression of concern.

"Draco Malfoy?" She said, also surprised that he attended the wedding. She gestured toward Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Draco responded plainly. "Show's over."

He turned around again and walked out, feeling worthlessly guilty for causing such a scene at Hermione's wedding.

* * *

><p>Hermione forced her way through the crowd, ignoring people's greetings toward her, wondering what was going on. Maybe George was putting on a show for the kids? It wasn't planned, but knowing George, planning wasn't something at the top of his resume.<p>

She reached the front, just in time to see the door to the building slam with a shut. She stood next to Molly Weasley, who had a consternated look on her face.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked her.

"I have no idea," Molly answered. "But Draco Malfoy, and Ronald.."

She gestured toward Ron, who was being constrained by Harry at the far end of the corridor. His eyes were bloodshot and he held an empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. Ginny was also with them, looking rather angry, and questioning Harry.

Hermione turned toward her wedding guests. "All right, everyone, the cake will be served soon.. Why don't you all take your seats?"

As the crowd dispersed, Hermione ran over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, as if daring each other to speak first.

"Ron's had.. a little too much to drink tonight," Ginny said slowly, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Well, figures!" Hermione huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "Of all nights, he chose tonight, our wedding night?"

She shot a look at her husband, who seemed to want nothing but a dose of pumpkin juice and a good night's rest. But he just smiled at Hermione, as if he hadn't drunk even the slightest drop of firewhiskey at all.

"Hermione, have I ever told you that I love you?" He swooned, a hint of slur in his accent.

"Yes, many times, actually," Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, perplexed by Ron's behavior.

Ron seemed to have taken advantage of Harry's distraction and broke free of his grip. He dropped the bottle of firewhiskey and it clanged at his feet.

"C'mon 'Mione, we don't want our cakes to go spoiled," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand before she could resist and leading her back into the reception room. Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny, who answered back with shrugs.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Tell me what's going on. Why was Malfoy here?"

"He did say he was invited," Harry said carefully, avoiding his wife's deathly stare.

"Harry James Potter," she said strictly, inching closer to him. "You are my husband, don't think that I don't know when you're hiding something."

Harry looked into her eyes. The same eyes he fell in love with his sixth year at Hogwarts. They glistened with beauty back then, but now, they burned with curiosity.

"I don't doubt you. I don't know anything," He lied.

"I'm sure," Ginny said, smiling. "I always know when you're hiding something, Harry. You get fidgety as if you have your trainers in a bunch. But I'm just going to let it go - "

She intertwined her fingers into his and led him back into the reception. "Now, we're going to have a good time tonight, we're not going to discuss this during my brother and Hermione's wedding. But when we get home – I'm going to get this secret out of you Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at his wife, but deep down inside, he tried to formulate his thoughts together because his mind was racing.

Ron was drunk when Draco had confided in Harry, so there was a fat chance that he was going to remember what he had said.

Harry, on the other hand, was sober.

That meant he knew of Draco's still standing love for Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Newlyweds

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: Newlyweds<strong>

Draco walked down the alley, in the opposite direction of the church. Nightfall was settling in as the muggle homes around him were dimly lit by the rising moon.

He repeated the words of Ron Weasley over and over again in his head. "_But most of all, you stay away from Hermione!_"

Draco had never gone out of his way to make friends with Ron as he had with Harry. He felt guilty for all those time he had poked fun at him and his family while they were at school together. He regretted those moments because, maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't done them, he wouldn't be feeling so horrible right now.

Reaching the end of a road, he looked both ways to make sure no one was watching him. After deciding the coast was clear, his body turned on the spot, pulling him into nothingness.

He apparated just outside his home, a dark, dreary manor. He walked up the stone steps and pushed open the front door. He was greeted by Groken, his house elf.

"Welcome home, Master Draco," Groken bowed, his voice cracking. "How was the wedding of The Lovely Miss Granger?"

"Splendid," Draco lied. He shrugged off his coat and threw it carelessly onto an empty armchair.

"Would Master Draco like something to eat awhile? Groken has baked a delicious pot pie. A recipe he learned whilst working at Hogwarts, Master Draco's alma mater."

"Not now, Groken." Draco said, looking around. "Where's Astoria?"

Groken had a worried look on his face. He spoke slowly and carefully. "She is still out at the ministry."

"She never stays this late on a Saturday night. Are you sure?" Draco asked, somewhat suspicious. He watched as Groken's eyes turned glassy. "_Are you lying to me_?"

Groken hesitated before speaking. "Mistress Astoria ordered Groken not to tell Master Draco where she was going."

Draco looked at his house elf in concern. Where would his wife be and why would she be hiding it from him? He fell into a couch in his leaving room and nervously twisted the wedding band on his left hand.

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to Ginny, sipping at a glass of butterbeer and avoiding his wife's questioning stares. Instead, he focused his attention on Bill and Fleur Weasley, who sat across from him at the round table.<p>

"How's Victoire?" Harry asked nervously, his hands fidgeting.

"Ah, she eez doing very well!" Fleur exclaimed in her thick French accent. "She 'as a leetle crush on that Teddy Lupin, I'm sure you all know. She 'as told us many great things about him!"

Bill nodded as Harry laughed. He saw the young toddler, Teddy on the dancefloor, his hair a brilliant light blue, sharing a childish dance with Victoire Weasley, whose light blonde hair resembled that of her mother's. He couldn't believe how big his godson was; he had grown so much in just the blink of an eye.

"He's just like his father, that Teddy," Bill said. "And you too, Harry. When I look at him, it feels like I'm looking at you. Not that he looks like you or anything," Bill anxiously laughed. "I mean that he reminds me so much of you"

Harry laughed. When Remus and Tonks Lupin made him the godfather of their only child, he vowed to be as great of a godfather to Teddy as Sirius had been to him. Then when they died, he made sure that he was just like a father figure to Teddy.

"Harry was just telling me about that scene outside with Draco Malfoy," Ginny interrupted, sprouting a new subject. The look in her eyes was challenging.

"Oh yes, 'Arry," Fleur said, and interested expression drawn across her face. "What was that Malfoy doing 'ere? Was 'e even invited? A crasher, perhaps."

Harry nodded anxiously. "Erm, yes, he was invited. He was, a uh.. friend of ours before the war."

"But wasn't 'e on the side of You-Know-Who during ze war? Zee Dark Lord?" Fleur asked. "Wasn't 'e a, what do you call zem, a Death Eater?"

Harry shot a glance at Ginny, asking why she would bring up this conversation.

"Well, uh yes," Harry answered. "But, he's quite a good friend of mine, and Hermione as well,"

"Oh, I see," Fleur said, a confused expression on her face.

"_It that what this is about_?" Ginny said quietly to Harry so only he could hear. Bill and Fleur had turned to Charlie Weasley, who also sat at the table, ending their conversation with Harry. "It's about Hermione and Draco?"

"I thought we were going to discuss this at home," Harry said though his teeth.

"Well, I figured since you had already mentioned the subject," Ginny began.

"I mentioned the subject?" Harry laughed sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that _you_ were the one that brought up the subject of the scene outside between Ron and Draco, Ginny. You didn't even know what happened!"

"I will soon," Ginny reassured.

Harry took another swig of his butterbeer, and he attempted to clear his mind of all the stress Ginny was giving him. He watched as Molly Weasley took center stage at the dance floor and addressed the crowd.

"All right everyone!" She said loudly. "It's time for Ron and Hermione's first dance together as husband and wife!"

"Probably their first dance together, ever," Bill said quietly to the table, chuckling as everyone else around them cheered.

Harry saw Ron, a little more sober by now, guide Hermione by the hand to the spot where Molly just stood. He placed his hands awkwardly on her hips as she placed hers on his shoulders. Light music started playing and they began spiraling around the dance floor.

"Ronald is so pathetic," Ginny leaned and whispered into Harry's ear, smirking.

Harry laughed along as he watched Ron stumble around. Hermione didn't seem to take notice; she was too busy making up for Ron's treachery and gracefully guiding him around the dance floor. Harry looked across the room to see Molly blowing her nose into a lace handkerchief and Hermione's parents tearing up as well.

"Zey look so 'appy," Fleur said, swaying to the music. "You can already tell zey are going to 'ave a very 'appy marriage."

Harry nodded as the music ended and the newlyweds shared a kiss.

Maybe if he agreed with Fleur, it would be enough to convince himself to believe that his best friends were truly happy together as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<br>Thank you all so much for the support!  
>I apologize for not posting all day, I was out. But expect another chapter tonight before I'm off to bed :)<strong>


	7. Chapter Six: A Complication

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: A Complication<strong>

Hermione waved her wand, and the entire room spun. Dirty dishes and tablecloths marched their way out of the room, a broom floated in midair and swept the dust off the floor, and chairs straightened themselves into position to their rightful place at each table. She smiled as she admired her work.

"Hermione, you never fail to amaze me," Ron said, coming up behind her. "Even on our wedding night."

"Always the tone of surprise," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him despite the smell of firewhiskey on his lips. "Today was perfect, the best day of my life."

"Likewise," Ron whispered, hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in on his large black sofa, reading an old copy of <em>The Daily Prophet<em>, when he heard the unmistakable crack outside the front door. He set down the newspaper and peered as his watch: 12:30.

Astoria stumbled through the door, dazed, her stomach extremely noticeable.

She looked up, almost missing her husband, tall and pale, standing in front of her. "Oh, Draco, you scared me. I didn't think you would be home by now, I figured you would be at the wedding."

"I had to leave early," Draco said quickly. "And I figured you would be home when I got back, but evidently I was wrong on the part."

Astoria looked around. "Where's Groken?"

"I sent him to run some errands."

"This late at night?"

"That's beside the point, Astoria," Draco said, looking strongly into his wife's eyes. "Where have you been? And don't you dare say the ministry, because then I'll know that you're lying. The truth, Astoria, you're my _wife_ for Merlin's sake!"

He clenched his head between his hands and fell into an armchair. After the scene at the wedding, the only reality that came to him was that his life was an entire mess.

"Draco –" Astoria said softly, sitting on the arm of his chair. She tilted his head bad so she could meet his eyes. "Do you remember the day that you asked me to marry you?"

He looked at her questioningly, wondering why she would ever ask that question. Merlin, that day felt so long ago, ages, centuries. The war was finished then, it was a happier time.

Draco only nodded.

"Do you remember telling me," Astoria said, a tear running down her cheek. "You said, 'Astoria Greengrass, I promise you that I will always stay by your side, no matter the complication.' Do you remember that Draco?"

Draco knew it. He had known it all along.

The complication. His wife was in an affair, and affair with a man unknown to him. He had always suspected her of being so unfaithful…

"Well, there's a complication, Draco," she continued. She looked down at her stomach. "A complication with the baby."

His jaw dropped. It was not what he was expecting at all.

"But, how could, that possibly, _what_?" He could barely form his thoughts into complete sentences. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't need something else in his life to go wrong. "So late in the pregnancy, the due date is only two months away! The doctor said it would all be all right!"

Astoria shook her head. "They seem to think differently, now, Draco. I was just at St. Mungo's, running some tests. Draco – we could potentially lose this baby.."

Draco didn't want to hear it. The tears kept on flowing.

"…and I could lose my life."

Astoria fell into his shoulders, bursting into tears. Draco just sat there, holding his wife in his arms, speechless. He stared into space, into nothingness, trying to figure out how the miracle of bringing a new child into his life had gone so horribly in the wrong direction.

"Astoria Malfoy," he said quietly and slowly. "I promise you.."

His mind was racing. It flickered from his father and mother, to his dead Auntie Bella, to Groken, who wasn't really running errands and was just sitting alone upstairs, to Hermione, to his wife, Astoria, who was sitting there weeping in his arms.

"I promise you that I will stay by your side, holding your hand. I will do anything to help you both, you and our child, to survive. I promise that I will be with you the entire time. We can overcome this, together."

Astoria leaned her head against his chest. She whimpered, nodding. "I love you, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to clear it of everything he was thinking of. "I love you too, Astoria."

The Malfoys fell asleep, there on the armchair of their home, holding each other, the dry remnants of their tears still present on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<br>I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how sad I was making this for Draco until I started crying while writing this chapter. But don't worry: I promise it will get better and happier!**

**I'm going to call it a night, I have another early morning tomorrow. x  
><strong>


	8. Chapter Seven: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other. Hinny has made its way into this chapter as well (as I said, they are my otp).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: The Truth<strong>

Draco yawned as he fastened the top button of his traveling cloak. It had been a late night – for both him and Astoria. He turned his head to find her curled up in their bed, still asleep. She looked peaceful, as if nothing was troubling her.

Of course that wasn't the case at all.

He walked over to her, and kissed her softly on the forehead. She shuffled a little bit, still lying in bed.

"I'll be back," he said quietly as he walked out of the bedroom.

He walked down the flight of stairs, where he was greeted by Groken.

"And where is Master Draco off to on this dreary Sunday morning?" Groken asked, gesturing to the window. It was raining heavily outside.

"St. Mungo's," he replied, walking toward the front door. "I don't know when I'll be back, perhaps after lunch, but don't count on it."

Groken nodded in obedience.

"Take care of Astoria," Draco added, pointing his chin to the top of the stairs.

"It is Groken's duty to serve Master Draco and Mistress Astoria of the Malfoys," Groken said, as if he had rehearsed it many times. "I will bake some pot pie for when you get back, Master."

"Sounds delightful," Draco smiled as he stepped outside his front door.

Shielding his face from the falling raindrops, he concentrated hard on his destination. Then he felt himself turn on the spot, pulling him into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Harry was having a pleasant dream. He was on a broomstick, zooming around the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. He hadn't ridden a broomstick in such a long time. He was chasing none other than the Golden Snitch, and it had just barely escaped through his fingertips.<p>

The Snitch was right in front of him, the glittering wings flapping aimlessly. Harry was just barely in reach when he leaned forward slightly on his broom, then the Snitch was an arm's length away –

"Harry?"

A voice entered his dream out of nowhere.

"Harry, wake up!"

He felt a sharp tapping on his shoulder as the Snitch flew away, out of sight.

"Harry, HARRY!"

The tapping turned into a shove, knocking him off his broom. He awoke with a shout, almost petrified.

"Blimey, Ginny!" He exclaimed, still flustered. With a wave of the wand, his glasses made way to place themselves on his face. "I was sleeping!"

"We never discussed what were supposed to discuss last night," Ginny said, wide awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, well that's a shame," Harry said turning over and trying to return to his dream.

He distinctly remembered avoiding Ginny for the night after the reception was over, in order to preserve his secret about Draco. He had beat her back to the Burrow; he had actually Apparated right into her room, where he hopped right into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Finding the attempt to fall back asleep useless, he turned back over to find Ginny still staring at him.

"What's with the look?" He asked.

"Harry, you promised that you would tell me last night!"

"I didn't promise anything, Ginny," he said plainly. "It was you who _threatened_ me."

"I did not!" Ginny exclaimed, taken aback.

Harry laughed. Mimicking her, he said, "'I will get this secret out of you, Harry Potter!'"

"Oh shut up," She said only half-jokingly. "But seriously, you have to tell me."

"Fine," Harry said. "But you have to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone. Not Hermione, not Ron, you can't tell _anyone_. I would probably have us making an Unbreakable Vow, but your my wife, so.."

Ginny nodded. "I promise."

Harry strode over to Ginny's bedroom door, which was clad with a Hollyhead Harpies poster with her own face on it. She wore the number 7, which wasn't her number during her quidditch days at Hogwarts, it was Harry's.

He pointed his wand at the door, and with a swish, he muttered, "_Muffliato_"

"What was that for?" Ginny asked him, perplexed.

"Ginny, there's over fifteen people in this house right now," he said, as if it were obvious. "And you're the only one I want to know this."

It was true. The extremely large branch of the Weasley family tree was there: Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy and his wife, George, Angelina, the newlyweds Ron and Hermione, and he and Ginny. Present in the home were also Hermione's parents, Aunt Muriel, and Hagrid. The house had been overflowing with people. Harry was lucky because he and Ginny were the only ones coupled alone in their own room, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who were in Ron's old bedroom. Everyone else shared a room with three or four other people.

The numerous amount of people that were present in the Weasley household made it entirely too easy for someone to overhear what Harry was about to say, and he wasn't going to take that risk.

Nearly too quick for anyone but Ginny to understand, Harry told her everything.

As he ended, Ginny's mouth was formed into a perfect circle shape.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say," She stuttered. "Do you reckon Ron remembers any of it?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "Judging from how strangely he was acting last night, I doubt he remembers anything at all. Hermione would be devastated if she knew, I suppose."

"She was in sort of a weird mood as well," Ginny pointed out. "I mean, it's not every day that Ron downs an entire bottle of firewhiskey. And for him to do it the night of their wedding - I was surprised that she wasn't crying her eyes out."

Harry agreed. "But you know, it could just be the behavior they get when they're married. I mean, I acted so strangely the day of our wedding too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked playfully.

"Oh nothing," he laughed as she hit him with a pillow. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sight of a wood-paneled ceiling. Slightly confused, she rolled over into the body of Ron, who was snoring quite loudly.<p>

And then it hit her – she was a married woman.

She sat up in bed and looked at her left hand just to make sure. And indeed, there was a thin golden band wrapped around her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<br>Expect another chapter up later today. x**


	9. Chapter Eight: St Mungo's

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT: St. Mungo's<strong>

The Weasley household was so crowded with guests that Molly had resorted to making the rash decision to eat all meals outside by the garden. No one was too pleased with this, except Hagrid, who was delighted to find out that his head no longer had to hit the ceiling of the Burrow while they ate.

When Ron and Hermione stepped outside, small droplets of rain already bounced onto their foreheads.

"A storm's coming," Hermione said to Ron, gesturing at the large grey cloud coming toward the Burrow.

"Blimey," Ron said slowly, as if he had a massive headache. "Mum's gone mad."

Hermione laughed as the two approached the long table.

"Ah, the newlyweds!" Molly exclaimed in their direction. She ran over to them and nearly pushed them into their seats.

Everyone around the table, although looking miserable because of the impending weather ahead of them, clapped at the couple's arrival.

"Oh thank you," Hermione said modestly as the two took their seats.

As everyone ate, they discussed her and Ron's possible plans for the future. Mostly Ron's.

"I presume Ron will work at the ministry," Percy said eloquently as he took a bite of his toast. "There are new positions for the Department of Mysteries."

"I doubt that he'll turn into a ministry bloke like you, Perce!" George laughed. "He's gonna continue his work with me at the shop –"

"Actually, I thought that 'e would want to travel," Fleur chimed in. "Possibly around ze world with 'is wife? I would 'ave done that with Bill, but the war –"

Hermione tuned out the conversation. Instead, she bit into her toast and looked up to find Ginny Weasley staring at her –

Apparently Ginny hadn't noticed, but Harry, who sat by her side, did. He nudged Ginny, who broke out of her daze and proceeded to reach for a biscuit at the other end of the table.

Hermione gave a look at Harry, who instantly turned away.

She finished what was left of her toast, and decided to just let the odd moment pass over her head.

* * *

><p>Draco landed just outside of St. Mungo's. He hadn't been here in ages, ever since the aftermath of the war. He looked up, finding the tall hospital rather intimidating.<p>

He stepped inside the sliding double doors. He was greeted by an unfamiliar looking woman, who sat at the welcoming desk.

"Welcome, Mister Malfoy," she said warmly. "I assume that you are here to visit your Great-Uncle Brutus? Thirty-fourth floor, down the hall labeled 'Eternally Insane.'"

Draco shook his head rapidly. The last time he ever visited his Great-Uncle Brutus was when he was nearly forced to by his father…

"I'm here on behalf of my wife," he stated. "She spoke to a doctor yesterday, regarding her pregnancy."

"Ah yes, Astoria Malfoy? I should have known," she said, mentally punishing herself for not making the relation.

She tapped at her muggle computer, and almost instantly, a paper bird whizzed by Draco's head and into her palm. She unfolded the odd note and read it quickly.

"_Yesterday evening, Astoria Malfoy had an appointment with Doctor Geraldine Whitley_," she read.

"Great," Draco nodded. "Is Doctor Whitley available at this present moment?"

The routine replayed again. She tapped at her computer, and another paper bird flew past Draco and into her hand.

"Yes, she is located on the seventeenth floor, office room number sixty-three."

"Thank you," Draco said, and he turned around and walked toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>He reached room sixty-three. It was a large wooden door, engraved with the words, "Geraldine Whitley: Specialist in Complications of Magical Births."<p>

He knocked sharply on the wood, and the door opened instantly.

"Ah, husband of Astoria Malfoy?" The lady inside said. She had bushy hair and thick, round glasses. She almost reminded Draco of his Divination teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney. "I expected that you would come sooner or later. Come, sit down, have some tea and biscuits."

Draco entered the office, rather hesitantly. It was decorated rather unwelcomingly: the walls were painted a dreary dark shade of gray, and the black window curtains were pulled shut, making the few tiny candles on her desk the only light source.

He took a seat in a wooden chair and denied her offering of a biscuit.

"I would like to discuss the matters of my wife and my baby," Draco began. "I would like to know any treatments that Astoria must undergo in order for both her and the child to survive."

Geraldine looked at him solemnly. "Well, Mister Malfoy, I'm afraid that I cannot confide in you the type of treatments that we have. They are strictly protected by the ministry."

"My wife works for the ministry –" he nearly shouted, but he was cut off.

"There are many complications that are included with the treatments," Geraldine continued, disregarding Draco. "Only a handful of witches have undergone and survived the procedure, and I find it best for you to consult with those witches before you make a rash decision to make your wife go through this process."

Draco stared at her, speechless.

"You see," Geraldine went on. "It's an extremely painful procedure. Not physical pain, it is entirely mental. Some women have been landed in the wing of the Eternally Insane. Others have died in childbirth. Only the women with the strongest mental ability will be able to survive this treatment."

"I don't understand," Draco said, perplexed.

"I'm saying that only the happiest of women would be able to undergo the procedure and survive." Geraldine said. "If you follow my advice and speak to a woman who has survived the process, you will understand."

He nodded. "All right. Would you be able to give me the names of some of those women?"

Geraldine stood up and strode over to the filing cabinet at the far end of her office. She went through it and picked out a folder. She walked back to her desk and opened it.

She adjusted her glasses and read out the names. "There is Estella Cormig, of New Zealand."

Draco shook his head. New Zealand was entirely too far away. He couldn't leave Astoria alone at home for so long.

"Madame Malkin –"

"Of Diagon Alley?" Draco interrupted.

"No," Geraldine said blatantly. "She has moved with her husband to Albania."

Draco shook his head once again. "Is there anyone in this country?"

Geraldine looked at him, slightly annoyed. She flipped through the pages.

"Ah, here we go. Molly Weasley. Complication with second child: Charlie Weasley."

A smile etched its way onto Draco's face. He knew exactly the woman whom he was to consult.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o, what will happen? <strong>

**Please Read & Review! **

**Please Note: My field hockey preseason begins tomorrow, which means I may not be updating as fast as I have been (I know I've been just flying by with my chapter additions). But I can assure you that I will still update once a day! I just can't guarantee any more than that. But if I can update a second or third time, I'll definitely try!**

**Thanks for all the support! x**


	10. Chapter Nine: Ginny's Stares

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other. Bring on the Harmony (Harry/Hermione), I ship that _friendship_. This is also kind of a filler chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: Ginny's Stares<strong>

"And Hermione," Bill said as he finished the last remnants of his scrambled eggs. "What are you looking to go into?"

Hermione, in a daze, shook he head suddenly, losing her train of thought. "Erm, I suppose care of Magical Creatures? I haven't really looked into it."

"She'll probably be off saving some house elves-" Ron said, laughing along with the rest of the table. Hermione coughed a laugh to join in as she anxiously bit into her toast.

She looked up, and found Ginny staring at her again.

Hermione shot Harry at questioning look, and he only shrugged.

"Um, excuse me," Hermione said stiffly. "I think something is wrong in the garden, I better go and check on it. Harry would you like to join me?"

"Sure," He muttered. Ginny had turned to her brothers, who were continuing their conversation.

Harry followed Hermione out to the garden, out of hearing range with the rest of the family. She turned her back to them, ensuring that none of them would overhear.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" She asked Harry, who turned his attention to the garden gnomes. "Harry! I just asked you a question?"

He shuffled nervously. "Something's wrong with Ginny?"

Hermione gave him another look. "C'mon Harry, don't think that I didn't notice her giving me a death stare. I was sitting right in front of her face – she was staring at me as if I were some measly first year in her way!"

Harry laughed, somewhat easing the tension. "Yeah, I suppose so, I did notice that she was giving you quite a look. I have no idea what's going on with her."

"You don't know when there's something going on with your _wife_?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Hermione, it's not like our brains were bonded together when we got married," Harry stated jokingly. "She's a _woman_ after all, you females are so complex that there is no possible way for us to get inside your head. Unless you talk to us about your.. erm… feelings, which rarely happens."

Hermione just stared at Harry, not fully nderstanding him.

"I mean, Ron's had loads of trouble getting inside your head," Harry continued. "He goes through so much difficulty just asking you to dinner. He thinks you would rather read books, or study, or something."

"I would much rather have dinner with Ron rather than study!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled. "Although, _Hogwarts a History_, a very intriguing book…"

Harry laughed, making it somewhat easier to pull Hermione away from the truth. "Anyway, I have no idea what's going on with Ginny. Maybe she's just cranky, she was tossing and turning the entire night."

"I suppose," Hermione shrugged. "But that doesn't really explain why she was staring at me so strangely."

"Hermione, I told you, I don't know." Harry said. "Why don't you just ask her?"

Hermione looked back over at the large table, where Ginny seemed to have returned back to normal and was laughing at a joke that George had made.

"I think I'll just let it go," Hermione nodded, agreeing with her decision. "Thanks for, uh, helping me with the garden."

"No problem," Harry said as he led her back to the table, where everyone was still seated as Molly waved the dishes back into the kitchen.

He and Hermione took their respective seats, Hermione trying her best to focus her attention of the conversation.

"Ah! 'Mione, Harry," Ron said, placing his arm around the small of her back. "We were just talking about Neville and his position as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. They want to know why you decided against being Headmaster."

Harry laughed. "Well, uh, I feel like I wasn't the proper person for the job."

"Oh you're just being modest," Ron said. "I insisted that he take the position. I mean – after the war and all, I thought it would be a no brainer for him. Apparently not."

"Ron, I told you," Harry said to Ron. "It just didn't feel right, there's no way that I would own up to Dumbledore, he was far too good of a headmaster than I would ever be—"

He was cut off by an earsplitting cracking sound.

He looked around the table, solemn faces all around.

"Dammit," a familiar voice shouted from the garden. "Damn fingernail. Splinched."

Every person who was staying at the Weasley household turned toward the garden as Draco Malfoy stumbled onto the property of the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>

**Merlin's Beard, why are these chapters so fun to write?  
>Maybe another chapter later tonight? I have another practice, so we'll see. x<strong>


	11. Chapter Ten: A Visit to the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN: A Visit to the Burrow<strong>

As soon as Draco stepped onto the Weasley property, his hand was covered with blood. He was missing a fingernail. He shouted in anguish, deeply regretting it thereafter because he had made an assurance to himself that he would enter the Weasley household as undetected by anyone else other than Molly Weasley as possible.

Of course, his plan had gone straight out the window once he yelped in pain.

"Draco?" he heard someone say as he trudged his way out of the garden. It was Ginny Weasley. "Is that _Draco Malfoy?_"

She ran up to him angrily, wand already pulled out of her back pocket. Pointing it at his chin, she said, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Draco looked around; everyone was staring at him and Ginny and their small quarrel at the entrance to the garden.

"Excuse me, Ginny," he said, attempting to go around her.

It was no use. She didn't hold back on her threatening yells. "If you think that you can go even and _inch_ closer to Hermione and Ron I'll hex you, Malfoy, and don't think that I won't do it!"

Draco merely looked at her, questioning her threat. She pointed her wand higher, at his face.

"I'm not here to talk to Ron, or Hermione," He said slowly. "I need to talk to your mom."

Ginny stopped in her tracks and stared at him, dumbfounded. "My _mum_?"

Draco nodded. "It's a personal matter, actually. It has nothing to do with your brother, or Hermione.."

He looked past Ginny at Hermione, who sat next to Ron at the table. She stared at him, stunned at his uncalled arrival at the Burrow.

When Ginny turned around, Hermione stood up as if she knew that it was she whom Draco wanted to talk to. But when Ginny called for Molly, she sat back down promptly.

Ginny walked back toward the house as Molly stepped up to Draco.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked politely, almost as if he were a stranger. After all, he hadn't many encounters like this with her at all.

"I have," he hesitated, not quite sure what to say. "I have a matter to discuss with you."

He explained everything, from what Astoria told him the night before to what Geraldine told him that day. Molly listened carefully, nodding once or twice to ensure him that she was listening.

"And Geraldine told me that I would be able to talk to you since you had a complication with Charlie," Draco finished.

Molly thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Well, Draco," she said, bowing her head. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to assist you."

She turned around and headed back toward the house. Draco, taken aback at what she had said, ran after her.

"What?" he asked helplessly. "What do you mean you can't assist me? I just need to know the information about the procedure! Geraldine said that I would be able to talk to you about it, and that talking to you would help me and Astoria get through it."

She looked around for a moment, debating whether or not she should confide in someone who, only a few years ago, had taken the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She knew that she couldn't trust him because of that fact.

"Please," Draco said desperately as she still pondered over the thought. He looked truthfully into Molly's eyes. "I need this, for Astoria."

A sparkle gleamed in Molly's eyes, and she nodded. Draco smiled appreciatively.

"Charlie's birth was the most painful thing I've ever had to endure," she began, her face straight and solemn. "Going into it, I had no idea what I was doing, I was not aware of what Arthur and I had gotten ourselves into. But the Doctor said, Geraldine, she said that I was mentally stable enough to undergo the process. She didn't say it would be so…"

She paused for a moment, causing Draco's heart to skip a beat.

"Heartbreaking.

"She told me that in order to survive, you had to think of the moment as the happiest moment of your life. The type of happiness you think of when you produce a Patronus."

Draco wasn't quite sure of the feeling because he rarely ever produced a Patronus; he couldn't even remember what his Patronus took the shape of.

Molly continued. "You see, they use this serum, called Essence of Demetri – it is derived from a Dementor. Apparently it was the only substance they could use to heal Charlie pre-birth.

"It's horrible, what they did to me. Even though I've never experienced a Kiss, I can almost assure you that the Essence is far worse and more painful than a Dementor's Kiss. All I could see were my worst fears: death of my parents right in front of me, death of Arthur, my mind was being torn to shreds.

"I had no idea how it happened, but I was cured. Geraldine wasn't able to tell me exactly how the Essence works, but she warned me of what it was going to do to me.

"I wasn't prepared for the procedure, at all. But thankfully Arthur stayed by my side through its entire duration. I'm sure if I didn't have him, I wouldn't be explaining my experience to you right now. I'd be landed in St. Mungo's with the Eternally Insane.

"So, that's everything I experienced with the procedure," Molly finished. "If you do agree to put Astoria through it, it would be wise to never leave her side. She will need you more than ever."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, so much, Molly. From Astoria as well."

"I wish you both the very best. You can come back to talk to me if you need any more help." she nodded and ran off into her house.

As Draco turned the opposite way toward the garden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Draco?"

He turned around, his silver eyes meeting Hermione's chocolate brown. She was closer to him than he thought. His stomach lurched at the sight of her.

"Hi, Hermione," he said awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You probably shouldn't leave without being healed," she pointed out. "I've personally never been Splinched, but Ronald… yes he's been Splinched a few times."

She held out a bottle of Dittany, and gestured to his bloody finger. He held it out and she poured some drops of the wound, where it healed nearly instantly.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said. "Well, I best be going now. I have to get home to Astoria.."

"Yeah, about her," Hermione said. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Molly."

Draco stared at Hermione, surprised. "You heard that?"

She nodded. "The entire thing. I could help, if you'd like –"

Draco shook his head. "I don't need two people I really care about suffering right in front of my eyes. And besides, I can't take you away from Ron, you two have just been married…"

"Yeah well," Hermione said sheepishly. "I think that what Astoria is going through, I think she'll need support. Molly said that she'll need support more than ever."

Draco laughed at Hermione's observation, even among the gloomy topic of Astoria's illness. "I suppose you could possibly help me. But I would have to discuss the matter with Astoria. I doubt that this will be the last time I'll be here. I'm almost sure that I'll have to talk to Molly again."

Hermione smiled approvingly. "I'm always here to help, Draco."

Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, hugging her. And she was hugging him back. Her skin was soft and warm, and he didn't want to let go. But then he remembered Astoria, his wife back home, and pulled away.

"Well, bye, Hermione," he said, before turning and walking toward the garden. He Apparated once he was outside the property of the Burrow.

Hermione turned and walked the opposite way toward the Burrow, completely unaware that Ron had been watching the entire encounter from his bedroom window in the attic.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>

**Haha this chapter was so complex in my mind that it was extremely difficult for me to write.. but I hope its good and I hope that you all like it! New chapter up tomorrow, around the same times. x**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Revelation to Ron

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Revelation to Ron<strong>

Ron ran outside of his attic bedroom and down the stairs of the burrow. As he spiraled down the stairs, he bumped into Ginny, who had just stepped outside her bedroom.

"Geeze, Ron!" Ginny said, exasperated. "What's gotten into you?"

"I thought Malfoy had to talk to Mum!" Ron panted. "You didn't say he had to talk to 'Mione too!"

Ginny had a funny look on her face. She looked like she was about to tear down a brick wall.

"He didn't say anything about Hermione!" Ginny protested. "Is he still here? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind.."

Ron shook his head. "He just left."

Ginny's jaw jerked as she clenched her teeth. "I'm gonna go get Harry and tell him –"

"Why?" Ron asked. "I don't really understand why you're so concerned with this, Ginny. I just asked you because you forgot to mention the fact that Malfoy wanted to talk to Hermione too."

"_I didn't know that he wanted to talk to Hermione!_" Ginny shouted. "I even told him , I threatened that if he got a step closer to you guys that I would hex him!"

Ron had a confused look on his face. "What is your problem, Ginny? He didn't do anything, there's no need to threaten to hex him! Although he was hugging 'Mione, and a nice hex would put on quite a show."

"_He hugged her_?" Ginny asked, surprised. The fire returned in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was bloody mad about it too," Ron said. "I was just running to find 'Mione so she could explain, but you got in my way."

"What's with all the shouting?" Harry had evidently heard the conversation between his wife and his best friend, and he walked up the stairs to the entrance of Ginny's room. "I couldn't help but overhear my name."

"Ron's said that he saw Malfoy outside," Ginny said through her teeth. "Hugging Hermione."

"Oh, really?" Harry said. "Well, erm, I wonder what Draco had to say to your Mum."

"Obviously he didn't have to discuss anything with Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "He lied straight to my face, that spawny git, just to get to Hermione!"

"What is your _problem_, Ginny?" Ron said, appalled at his sister's angry tone of voice. "You honestly have nothing against Malfoy, so I don't know why you're involving yourself in something that isn't even that big of a deal."

"Yes it's a big deal!" Ginny defended. "If you found out that someone was in love with your wife I think you'd find it quite a big deal—"

"GINNY!" Harry yelped. But it was too late.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

Harry exchanged looks with Ginny, secretly wishing he hadn't joined their conversation. But it was too late – he had gotten himself in, and he couldn't get himself out without telling Ron the truth.

"Harry," Ron said, turning to him and breaking the silence. "What is Ginny talking about?"

Harry thought carefully, trying to sum up his thoughts into sentences.

"Ron," he said, trying to ease his tone of voice as best as he could. "Do you remember anything about your wedding night?"

Ron looked offended. "Of course I would remember my own wedding! Who do you think I am? Some wild old prat?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you remember the _entire_ night? The reception and all?"

Ron thought for a moment, and then finally shook his head. "Some of the night is a bit foggy to me right now," Ron said, and then added reassuringly, "But I'm sure it'll come back to me by the end of the night."

"Well," Ginny finally chimed in, looking at Harry as if she were asking for approval to speak. "You sort of downed an entire bottle of firewhiskey. You were drunk within minutes."

"Blimey really?" Ron asked, surprised but seeming to expect his behavior. "I hope I didn't do anything to upset 'Mione…"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing that she saw."

A silence occurred between the three. There was Harry, who almost fully regretted what he had just said, Ginny, who was looking back and forth from Harry to Ron, and Ron, who was pondering over what Harry had just said. He gave him a confused look for a moment, and then he spoke.

"What do you mean 'nothing that she saw?'" Ron asked, almost demanding.

"You sort of," Ginny stuttered. "You punched Malfoy."

"Well I wish I would have remembered that, it would have been some bloody fun." Ron said, laughing. "Why'd I punch him, anyway?"

Ginny looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow, nudging him to speak.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Hold on – 'if you found out that someone was in love with your wife' – are you trying to say that Malfoy is still in love with Hermione? You think that he still loves her? There's no flying chance!"

Harry watched as his best friend's face turned a fiery shade of red. He didn't want to tell him what Draco had told him last night.

But it was too late – Ginny had already spilled the secret.

"We don't think it – we know it," she stated.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, but she continued.

"He told Harry that he was still in love with her."

Ron's face matched the color of his hair, but surprisingly, his anger wasn't toward Harry.

"I need a word with Hermione," he said, pushing past Harry and Ginny and walking down the stairs. "I knew this marriage was a mistake."

"Ron, no!" Harry ran after him. "It's not her fault!"

Ginny followed closely behind as Harry chased his best friend down the stairs. Harry wondered where everyone was – the house was surprisingly empty. Maybe they were on the family's broomsticks, George teaching Mr. and Mrs. Granger how to play two-a-side quidditch…

Harry had lost his thought for a moment, and he didn't realize that Ron had stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. He ran into Ron, with Ginny running right into his own back. They all toppled to the ground, Ron cursing under his breath.

As they stood up, Harry noticed that someone was standing at the foot of the steps.

It was Hermione, a bottle of Dittany in her blood-covered hand, her chocolate brown eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>#ohshit<strong>

**Please Read & Review :)**

**I listened to Tom Felton when I was writing this chapter, I love his music 33  
>I'm busy for the rest of the day today, so new chapter tomorrow! xx<strong>


	13. Chapter Twelve: Hermione's Predicament

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other. Hinny in here also! hehehehe me love me some Hinny ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE: Hermione's Predicament<strong>

Ron stood there, dumbfounded, as Harry and Ginny attempted to inch their way back up the steps. They didn't want any part in the pending firework show that was about to take off.

"Oh, hi 'Mione," Ron said guiltily. "Can we talk?"

Harry and Ginny crept their way up the stairs until they were out of sight, but still in hearing range for the conversation.

Harry gave Ginny a look.

"Why did you have to blurt out everything to Ron?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. "You promised you would keep it a secret!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I felt like it was a good time to tell him."

Harry shook his head. "Obviously, it was not a good time to tell him if he's down their fighting with his wife the morning after their marriage!"

"They're not fighting," Ginny insisted. "And besides, we were going to end up telling him sooner or later. I thought it would be best sooner than later, because that _conversation_ downstairs could have been a full-scale shouting match."

Harry looked down the spiral staircase of the Burrow at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was crying her eyes out – he had no idea why. There was no way that she had heard the entire conversation that the three of them – Harry, Ron and Ginny – had way upstairs by Ginny's room.

"What the bloody hell was he doing here then?" Ron demanded. "I look outside to see if there's fair weather for two-a-side quidditch and instead I see you _hugging_ him!"

"Oh honestly Ronald!" Hermione huffed. "It was just a measly hug, a thank-you hug!"

"For what, putting a few drops of water on his finger? Spare me, 'Mione, I'm not an idiot!" Ron said. "Harry and I saved his arse multiple times during the war and we both didn't get any _thank-you hugs_!"

Ginny smirked at the comment.

"Shut up," Harry smiled at the cute gesture.

"It's more than that! He's struggling with stuff you wouldn't understand!" Hermione said helplessly. "It's about him and Astoria!"

"Oh what, she's left him and now he's come here, asking your hand in marriage now is he?"

"No, Ron! That's not it at all!" Hermione cried frantically. "If you would just let me explain…"

"Ron's being such a git," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Well, he wouldn't be talking like that if you would have kept your mouth shut," Harry whispered back harshly. Ginny had no comment.

"Ron, where are you going?" They heard Hermione say, footsteps on the wooden floorboard in the background.

"I'm going outside to check on what Mum's doing," Ron responded, his voice much more muffled. Harry could tell that he was leaving the room. "Don't wait up for me, I'll see you at lunch."

Harry look at Ginny, who shrugged.

"I've seen them in worse arguments," Harry said quietly, still remembering that Hermione was just a few feet below them.

He ventured back to the days when the trio were in hiding, escaping from Voldemort. Hermione had expressed her feelings quite physically when Ron had returned weeks after deserting them.

"She's coming!" Ginny whispered rather loudly. "Hermione!"

She grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the steps, but it was too late.

Hermione had already noticed the pair as she was making her way up to the attic.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny," she said, wiping the last remnants of her tears. She smiled forgivingly. "Eavesdropping this early in the morning already I take it?"

Harry laughed. "We couldn't help it."

"Yeah. It's just that – " Hermione hesitated. "Everything that's going on right now, it's just so complicated."

Ginny looked at Hermione, concerned. "You're not regretting the marriage, right?"

"Oh heavens, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not at all! I love Ron! He and I fight all the time, we've known each other since we were eleven. It's almost a second nature."

"Then why are you crying?"

Hermione's stomach seemed to lurch, because she made an odd sudden movement. She looked out the window, staring at the cloudy sky. She saw Ron walking towards Molly out by the garden, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Hermione?" Harry said reassuringly.

Hermione snapped back into reality and looked at Harry and Ginny. They had consoling looks on their faces, basically telling her that is was all right to tell them what she was thinking.

"It's just that," she began, hesistant to express what was on her mind. "Everything is so complicated right now."

Ginny placed a hand on her back. "It's okay. You can tell us."

"Well, Draco's going through a tough time right now," Hermione explained. "Astoria's having issues with her pregnancy, that's what he was talking to Molly about, and I offered my help to him and Astoria. It's just that I know Ron doesn't like Draco very much but I didn't think it would be much of a problem.. Apparently I was wrong and he dislikes the fact that we hugged.. I mean _it was just a hug_, nothing more than that.. My feelings for Draco are long gone and left in my sixth year.. it's just that I feel so sorry for him and Astoria that I can't help but offer my condolences."

Hermione ended in a hiccup. She sighed, showing her exasperation. She seemed to be exhausted.

"And now that Ron's so angry, I have no idea what to do," Hermione finished.

Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe you should sit down with Ron, maybe explain to him the situation. I'm sure he'll come around." Harry said.

"I think you should help Draco," Ginny countered. "Even if it will anger Ronald, and I have no doubt that it will, in the long run, you'll help Draco and Astoria, and Ron will eventually get over it. And besides, you two are married now, you're bonded for life."

Hermione smiled, taking no notice to Harry's suggestion. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny smiled as Harry huffed under his breath.

"Well, I best be going," Hermione finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll see you two at lunch?"

Harry and Ginny nodded as Hermione made her way up the stairs to the attic.

Ginny turned to Harry, keeping her voice low. "Are we going to tell her?"

"I'm not telling her anything," Harry said sharply. "You, though, you better keep your mouth shut."

Ginny laughed. "I will, I promise."

"Last time you made a promise…" Harry began.

Ginny cut him off by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Harry," she said, looking into his bright green eyes. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review :)<strong>

**I apologize that this is up so late! I'll try to get at least two chapters in tomorrow (I'll make it a priority haha)**

**Wanna check out my tumblr? Hit me up .com (its a HP blog with a few random other posts).  
>Message me that you're reading my story and I'll gladly follow you lovlies back! x<strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A Helping Hand<strong>

Draco Apparated right onto his front doorstep, the rain easing up a bit. He stumbled into his front door and shut it promptly.

Groken stood at the foot of the stairs, as if he were waiting there a while for him to come back.

"Ah, Master Draco is just in time for lunchtime," Groken croaked. "Groken has prepared some warm soup for Master Draco and his Mistress Astoria."

Draco smiled. "Thanks Groken. Is Astoria upstairs?"

"Yes, the Mistress has been up there all morning," Groken responded.

"Great," Draco muttered as he climbed up the black staircase. "We'll be right down."

Groken disappeared into the kitchen as Draco reached his bedroom. He cracked the door open and saw his wife sitting up in bed, seeming to stare into nothingness. She turned her head sharply when she saw Draco come in out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah Draco," she said, her voice uneven. "I almost thought that you wouldn't be home for lunch. Groken's made some soup."

"Yeah, he told me," Draco said. "How are you holding up?"

Astoria gave a weak smile.

"I'm alive," was all she said.

"That's good to know," Draco said, only half-jokingly. Astoria's face stayed expressionless.

"Listen," Draco began, shrugging off his traveling cloak. He sat at the foot of the bed. "I think I may have found some help with what's going on with you."

Astoria's eyes brightened. "That's great to hear, Draco."

He nodded. "I visited St. Mungo's, and I talked to Dr. Geraldine Whitley. She gave me the names of some of the other witches that have gone through what you're going through right now."

Astoria nodded. "Go on.."

"Well, Geraldine told me that, uh," Draco stuttered. "Molly Weasley –"

"Isn't she a mother of what - like nine children?" Astoria asked.

"Er, seven," Draco corrected. "Anyways, Geraldine told me that Molly had a complication with one of her children as well, Charlie.."

"Wait," Astoria interrupted again. "Weasley – didn't you go to their wedding last night?"

"Yes, _let me finish, _Astoria," Draco said anxiously. "So I went over to the Burrow, that's where they live. I went over there, and Molly told me everything about the procedure. She advised me to stay by your side the entire time, and by those means, you would be able to survive."

He watched Astoria's reaction carefully. Her face stayed plain as he spoke.

"And I know that I will stay by your side," Draco continued. "Because I made that promise to you the day I asked for your hand in marriage."

Astoria smiled. "So Molly is this 'help' that you're talking about?"

Draco's stomach lurched. "Erm, well no. I mean – she helped a ton, don't get me wrong. But someone else offered to help, she said that she would be able to anything that she can to help."

"That's great!" Astoria exclaimed. "I'll need all the help I can get, who is it?"

Draco hesitated a little before he said, "Hermione Granger."

Astoria's face turned pale, as if she had just been barely missed by a bludger.

"Granger," she spoke quietly to herself before turning back to Draco. "Wasn't she the Mudblood you dated in like, your second year at Hogwarts?"

"We started dating in our fifth year," Draco corrected automatically before adding, "But we broke up our sixth year. And don't say 'mudblood,' I find that quite offensive."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Oh Draco. I don't even think my parents would figure you to be a pure-blood. You talk like you're some blood-traitor or something."

"Astoria, stop," Draco said, closing his eyes tightly at the word. "The Weasleys are blood-traitors, I mean, well they _were_, during the war and all…"

"Wait – Weasley…" Astoria thought for a moment. "Wasn't it Hermione's wedding yesterday as well?"

Draco nodded. "That's why she was at the Burrow. I didn't even really ask for her help, I just wanted to talk to Molly about her birth with Charlie. And then Hermione just offered her assistance and I couldn't turn it down.."

Astoria nodded. "Well, it's great that I'm going to have help, even if it is from a Mudblood.."

Draco shot a look at her, and she only laughed.

"Draco, blood status barely means anything anymore these days," she said plainly. "You can toss those words around at the ministry all the time and no one would give a flying hoot."

"Yeah, well we're not at the ministry, are we?" Draco said defensively. "And I told you, I find them quite offensive. Even if they are outdated."

Astoria huffed, placing her hands in her lap in defeat.

"I shouldn't be worried about you and Hermione, right?" Astoria said, looking down at her thumbs, avoiding eye contact with Draco. "I mean – I know you were with her far before you ever met me, but I can't help but feel a little.."

She was unable to finish her sentence. She had hit Draco with the question so hard that he nearly fell of the edge of the bed at the sound of it.

His mind ventured back to the previous night, which felt like so long ago, when he told Harry that he was still in love with Hermione…

"Draco?" Astoria brought him back to his original train of thought.

He shook his head rapidly. "Astoria, you are my wife. My one and only. If I didn't know Hermione as the brightest witch I've ever known," he paused briefly, wondering if he had just offended his wife by naming a brighter witch than herself. "If she wasn't as intelligent as she is, I wouldn't have brought her into this situation. She can help us a lot. She'll know a lot about the situation."

Astoria nodded. "All right."

"C'mon, our soup is going to go cold," Draco said, springing onto his feet and holding out a hand for his wife. "We don't want Groken to go mad and paranoid."

The couple walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs, where their lunch was awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>

**Another chapter coming up later tonight! x**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Magical Families

**Disclaimer:** All characters of this story do not belong to me. All credit goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Dramione fanfic. With Romione as well. Please don't hate me if you support/hate one or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Magical Families<strong>

Ron looped around the Burrow to find George flying around the yard on his Cleensweep, Mr. and Mrs. Granger watching in awe. Charlie was there as well, and the two brothers were tossing an old quaffle around.

Ron admired his parents-in-law's amazement over the magic that occurred around them for the past few days. He praised the fact that Hermione had modified their memories in order to protect what was most important to her – her family. And he loved even more how she was able to return their memories back to normal, and they were able to attend their daughter's wedding. Hermione, in simple words, was just amazing for doing that.

Ron felt sorry for leaving his wife on such a bad note only a few minutes ago, but he just felt like he needed some space to think, to get some fresh air.

It wasn't possible – there was no way that Malfoy was still in love with Hermione. Their relationship ended forever ago, it was left in their Hogwarts days. The thought was absurd; it was as if Ron were still in love with Lavender Brown, who now took the surname Finnegan, since she was engaged to his old friend Seamus. It was as if Harry still had a fling with Cho, which he obviously didn't. He briefly wondered if Harry ever thought about Cho. He knew himself that he never returned to thinking about Lavender.

He returned back to thinking about Hermione and Malfoy.

They were older now, they've moved on, Hermione was Ron's to keep, forever. They were bonded for life.

But even as Ron tried to clear his mind by watching his older brothers zoom around on their broomsticks, he couldn't help but repeat the conversation between him, Ginny, and Harry over and over again in his head.

And then Ginny had said that he punched Malfoy for the fact that he said he was still in love with Hermione… It sounded like something Ron would do, but only if he heard the words come out of Malfoy's mouth. But after all, Ginny and Harry did mention that he was drunk for the night, he felt terribly sorry about it. He remembered everything about the ceremony, but after that, it was a blur.

And then Hermione – she was helping Draco with something. He didn't even know what, he was too angry and ill-tempered to even let her explain. But then he figured that he could almost care less; he had nothing and therefore wanted nothing to do with his former enemy, Draco Malfoy.

But then again, Hermione, as passionate of a person that she is, she would go by all means to help a friend. Even if that friend was someone whom Ron despised, he knew, deep down, that Hermione cared about him, and would help him with anything that he needed.

That's what Ron admired about Hermione – even though Malfoy had treated her so badly during the first few years at Hogwarts, even though he had taken Voldemort's side during the war, even though they had a forgotten relationship and they've both moved on, she still had sympathy for him, and she was always there for help when he needed it.

"Oh Ronald!" A high-pitched voice echoed in his ear, startling him. It was Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, hi Jane," he said quietly, almost to himself. He felt weird calling her by her first name. Her husband, Dan Granger, turned around to join the conversation.

"We're lucky this weather's cleared up," Dan bellowed, his voice deep. The three looked up at the incoming blue sky and the fluffy cotton ball-like clouds. "Hopefully our next few meals won't get wet from the rain again."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. My mum's a bit of a lunatic."

"Ronald! I heard that!" Molly shouted from the garden.

Dan and Jane coughed laughs. They peered out toward the yard, where George had just fallen off his broomstick and into the freshly mowed grass. He stood up, exposing the gaping hole in place of his ear.

"Oh my goodness!" Jane yelped. "His ear!"

Dan stared in horror. "Where is his ear?"

"Oh, it was cursed off during the war," Ron said plainly, as if it were no big deal. He wondered if Hermione had modified their memories enough that they knew what war he was even referring to. "Anyways, Mum had to care for him, she cleaned it, and now it's just a hole in his head."

"Amazing, your mother is," Jane said in adulation. "Seven kids, seven _magical _kids. How was she not astounded by that? We were in shock when that man Dumbledore came to our home to tell us Hermione was a wizard."

Dan nodded in agreement, and then turned to his wife. "Gosh, Jane. That feels like so long ago. Our little girl is married now."

"To a brilliant and handsome young wizard, too," Jane added, making Ron blush. It was weird talking to them like this. "Next thing you know, she'll have her own little magical family."

Ron's stomach twisted at the word _family_. He honestly couldn't believe that Jane had just said that. It didn't help it any better when Dan took the conversation even further.

"Yes, Ronald," he said, turning to Ron. "Have you and Hermione discussed when you're going to start having children? I mean, I'm sure she's had names for your children since the day you met."

Ron eased out an awkward laugh. He looked out toward the yard, praying that George and Charlie weren't in hearing range for such an embarrassing conversation.

"Well 'Mione's always up for a good shag—" he stopped suddenly, forgetting who he was talking to.

_Bloody Hell! _Ron thought as they stared at him, confused. _I just told them that I'm shagging their daughter!_

"I mean, we haven't really discussed it lately," he said quickly.

"Oh, well no rush, we we're just wondering," Jane said, a little perplexed. "We can't wait for the day that we meet our magical little grandchildren."

She emphasized the word _magical_ every time she said it, it was almost annoying Ron. But he kept a friendly face. After all, they were Hermione's parents, and Hermione was the only connection they had to magic in the muggle world.

The conversation ended there, and Dan and Jane turned back toward the yard to notice that Angelina, former Gryffindor chaser, had joined George and Charlie. Charlie and Angelina were passing the quaffle over George's head and just out of his reach, teasing him.

Ron's thoughts ventured inexplicably back to Hermione. He assumed that she was upstairs in his attic bedroom, possibly crying, her emotions getting the best of her.

Maybe, if he prepared himself mentally for it, he would be able go up there and allow Hermione to explain the situation that was going on with Malfoy.

And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to handle and accept it.

After all, he would have to deal with her emotions for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review :)<strong>

**I apologize, the last few chapters have just been fillers. I promise though, it'll get more interesting from here! x**

**PLEASE NOTE: I did not know the names of Hermione's parents. I know she changed their names to Wendell and Monica Wilkins when she modified their memories, but I did not know their original names. I googled it (because google's my bitch) and many sources told me that the names were never mentioned. However, they are commonly referred to as Dan and Jane Granger. So I went with that. In the words of Tom Felton, "Please don't boo me." :)3333**


End file.
